User blog:KaiserLos/Monster Chronicles- Short Encounters
@uthor's notes: In short encounters, this is what will happen during the hunter's journey towards where the man lives. They will encounter many obstacles, meet new friends, and fight new monsters. In this chapter, you will probably see characters from different FanFics. For the first one, I asked HummelHunter to have his character/s and his own monster to appear. He has confirmed this. If you don't belive me, check out my talk page. Short Encounters 1- The Hidden Phantom Please read HummelHunter's FanFic :D Changing Times The hunter's journey has lead them to a village called Kokoto. Everything was abuzz, people were doing their own thing. "Wow, everyone's busy. What's up?" Russel asked Zerda. "Apparently, they are storing supplies. They heard about the Sukaigon. And they're doing this just in case." Zerda replied. As they ventured deeper into the village they saw the gate leading outside the village blocked. People were complaining about it. "What are they doing? We're supposed to be out of here by now." Courtney exclaimed. "We should probably ask." Zerda said. He went to one of the men blocking the gate. After a while, He came back with a frown. "Bad news. There is an unknown beast lurking just outside of Kokoto. And it actually killed a high rank hunter. So everyone must stay in here." "What the hell! How are we supposed to go now?!" Jane asked. The hunters will have to wait until further notice. Then suddenly, a tall wyverian came in frony of everyone. "People! There is a very dangerous beast out there! No one is allowed to exit this village!" Everyone murmured. "However, if there are any willing hunters to take down this beast, I will allow them to slay it. The number of hunters do not matter. The more, the better. So if there are any, please approach to me in the Guild!" Then he went away. "I guess if we want to get out of here, we will have to slay this beast." Zerda said to them. "Anything to ge out of here." Courtney said in response. Henry didn't speak a word. He is busy studying his bowgun. As they went into the hall, they were accompanied by another hunter. He was wearing White nargacuga equipment. The white nargacuga is newly discovered, he is also wielding a bow, Though they can't determine what it is made of. "Oh! Are you here to slay the beast!?" The guild manager...at least, he looked like the guild manager, said to the six hunters. "Yeah. I'm always up to a challenge." The other hunter said. "Well, here's the quest form." The quest form states the reward is 10,000z. This is a high rank quest since the hunter that died was high ranked. "Here you go. Please be careful. And good luck!" The hunter in the White Narga faced our heroes. "If you guys are gonna join me, just write your names on this form and we'll leave immidiately." The hunter said. "Before that, what's your name?" Zerda asked. "Me? I'm Hummel. Nice to meet you guys." Hummel. He is the hunter who has achieved G-rank 4. The 5 hunters signed in their names on the quest form and headed out. "Good luck hunters!" The distant call of the manager echoed. What were they up against? The only way to find out is to look for it. "Uhhh...Mr Hummel? Is it true you're G-rank 4?" Henry asked faintly. "Yes, young hunter. I achieved that rank by slaying the White Nargacuga, which my armor and weapon are made of." Hummel replied. He took out his White Nargacuga Bow named "Morning Shadow I" and showed it to everyone. The bow shined in the sunlight. "Wow...that's cool." Russel said in awe. "Wait...so there are other subspecies?" "Yes there are. There is the Crimson lagiacrus, Gray Garuga, Yellow Gobul and the newly discovered "Crimson Rajang." It uses red lightning much like A White Fatalis." Hummel said. The 6 hunters entered a lush forest. with tall trees and beautiful flowers. "Wow, its so beautiful!" Jane said. "Better not let your guard down, we still have a mission." Zerda ordered. The day got darker. It was late in the afternoon, and still no sign of the monster. The hunter were about to give up until they felt a sudden gush of wind. "WHat was that?" Henry asked. "I don't know." Russel replied. "Look!" Courtney said pointing on something. It was pollen...glowing pollen. "Where'd it come from?" Jane asked. The numbere of the pollen growed until wherever they look, there would be more of that pollen. "Over there. Behind those trees." Zerda pointed. The hunters hid behind some bushes and saw a fascinating sight. At first glance it look like a ghost. But if you looked cloesely, it looked like a giant butterfly.It has huge, colorful wings, scyhte-like claws, and a bright green shell. It had a faint glow. "I think that's what killed the hunter." Hummel suggested. "Well?" Russel said "Let's get this over with." Category:Blog posts